Are You Mad At Me?
by VolleyballFreakIsInTown
Summary: One-shot! Joe was always joking around when it came to his relationship with Miley. When Miley's had enough what will happen? Will he try to win her back? Moe of course


**Hi! I wanted to do a one-shot so I got this idea from my cousin. I started typing and finished with the story and was like WOW I did it! LOL but in this story Joe's famous with his brothers but go to a school where no one cares about fame and Miley isn't Hannah and she isn't famous. She's just a normal school girl.**

* * *

Joe and Miley have been going out for exactly a year. Miley loved Joe and so does he but he never, ever told her, or showed her. Their relationship were just like friends that gives kisses to each other. They often fight about stupid things and Joe was always the one that's starts it. Miley was always the one that forgives.

"Hey Joe! Do you want to have dinner with me today cause my dad is out of town and I really don't want to be alone tonight." Miley said, sitting next to Joe in homeroom as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something better to do." Joe teased while Miley just glared at him.

"Fine then." She said, looking away.

"I was kidding. Of course, I'll go." Joe said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. I think I have other plans anyway." Miley said, not catching eye contact.

"Are you mad at me?" Joe asked, for the 53rd time in their whole relationship. That seems to be the only question that came out of Joe's mouth that wasn't a joke. Miley on the other hand didn't answer, she just walked off as soon as the bell went.

"You pissed Miley again?" Nick asked his brother.

"Yeah I guess I did. Its just funny when she's mad at me. She looks cute." Joe smiled.

--

"_That boy!! Why does he always piss me off? Doesn't he think it hurts me every time he makes my plans with him as jokes?" _Miley thought angrily.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lilly asked as they both walked to their maths class.

"No! Joe is always getting on my nerves!" Miley exclaimed.

"Again?" Lilly giggled.

"Seriously, Lilly. I don't think its working for me and Joe." Miley suddenly blurted out as Lilly gawked at her.

"Oh come on Miles. He was just joking around." Lilly said, concerned about Miley's sad expression.

"Exactly why its not working. Every single time I try to hang out with him, he makes crap up and makes it as a joke. He doesn't take anything seriously. He doesn't take our relationship seriously and he definitely doesn't take me seriously." Miley almost yelled.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Can't you see Lils? Last week, I asked him if he could stay the night because my dad is away and it was storming and he said he would. He did come but after I went to the bathroom, he drove back to his place. I called him and he told me that I should be brave and face the 'little' lighting! I was so scared Lilly and that's why I called you instead." Miley said, shaking her head.

"That's true." Lilly agreed, now realising every single thing that Joe did to make Miley feel bad.

"Remember the time when he stole my assignment so he could copy it down? He promised me he would bring it to me when I had that class with him! He did bring it.. as his own assignment!! He told me that Ms Kunkle loves me anyway, that's why let me off the hook! He just laughed everything off!" Miley cried.

--

"Joe, can we talk?" Miley asked at lunchtime.

"I don't feel like it. We can talk later. I'm sure you can leave time for me." Joe winked as the whole gang in the table chuckled, excluding Miley and Lilly.

"Stop joking around please?" Miley sighed.

"I don't want to!" Joe exclaimed with an amused smile.

"Can we just talk?" Miley said, trying to control her temper.

"Ok, can I have your burger?" Joe said, grabbing Miley's food.

"You're such a pig." She said with disgust.

"You know you still like me." Joe chuckled.

"Not anymore." Miley declared and got off the table while Joe's mouth dropped, along with the small burger.

"W-- Wh-- What?" Joe chocked out, watching Miley as she ran out of sight.

"Was she joking?" Joe asked her friends.

"You're the joker Joe. She's not." Lilly said.

--

That afternoon, Joe couldn't stop thinking about what just happened in the cafeteria. He was in his last period but he still couldn't concentrate.

"_What does she mean by not anymore? Are we over or what?" _Joe asked himself.

"Yo Joe. Are you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Joe smiled weakly.

"Miley is practically at the tip of the thread to breaking up with you." Kevin stated.

"She was probably just joking." Joe tried to convince them and his self.

"It hurts huh?" Lilly suddenly pipped up.

"What?" Joe asked as he whipped around to look at Lilly.

"You're thinking that she's joking right? But you know that it hurts. What do you think she felt when you were joking around in your relationship?" Lilly asked seriously.

"But I was just kidding. She always forgives me though." Joe whispered.

"She had enough Joe." Lilly said, now glaring at him.

--

That night, Joe couldn't sleep at all. It was 11:30pm but his mind wouldn't rest. He tried calling Miley a million times but she never answered.

"I hate this!! Why does she have this effect on me?! I only went out with her for a year! Its not even close to my other relationships!" Joe yelled on his pillow.

"Damn it! I should talk to her!" Joe got up and quietly ran to Miley's house. He went up to her balcony and saw the curtains close but the door, wide open.

"_Don't make jokes now Joe." _He told himself as he let himself in. When he spotted Miley, his heart immediately broke. There she was, lying on her bed with a picture of her mom in her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I miss you mom." Miley said, hugging the picture.

"Miley?" Joe said softly as she jumped and whipped her head around.

"Joe ? What are you doing here?!" Miley asked angrily.

"Umm.. I wanted to know what's the meaning of what you said earlier in the cafeteria." Joe asked dumbly.

"It means its over Joe! I just.. Its not working for us and you know. You don't take me seriously Joe." Miley said, glaring at him.

"I do, Miley!" He protested.

"Its that one of your jokes again? Get out of here Joe." Miley stated with difficulty.

"Please Miles." He tried to touch her hand but she quickly pulled away.

"I don't need you anymore." She said, running to the bathroom with tears still visible in her eyes.

"But I do."

--

The next day, Joe never lifted his head up. He was always staring at his feet, trying to cover his red eyes. It really hurt him to know that the relationship he had with Miley was over.

"Joe! Are you ok?" Nick asked his older brother.

"No. Miles finally broke up with me." Joe said softly as the gang just looked down sadly.

"There are reasons why she should, you know." Lilly said

"There was the time that you pretended that you drown. You scared her to death and you just laughed it all off." Kevin said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! That was the time when she told us her mom died because she drowned from a cruise ship sinking. It was the same day you pretended to drown! It was her mom's death anniversary! I think those happened exactly a year, from yesterday." Nick said with a shrug.

"Wait, exactly a year from yesterday?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, the 4th of June." Nick said smartly.

"Oh crap. That means--" Joe felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was totally messed up.

"It was her mom's death anniversary yesterday!!" The gang yelled as Joe felt his knees go weak.

"That's why she asked me if I could stay the night. That's why she was crying when I came over her place! Oh man, what did I do?!" Joe covered his head with his hands, not letting the gang see his tears.

"I have to make it up to her!" Joe stated, determined.

"No jokes?" Kevin asked.

"Absolutely not!" Joe said strongly.

"I have a plan." Kelsey smiled as she told Troy the plan.

--

"Hey Miley want to go somewhere with me?" Kelsey asked as Miley looked up

"Um, where?" Miley asked

"You'll see now are you coming?" Kelsey asked a little hurt the way her friend looked

"I guess I could use the fresh air" Miley said sighing and Kelsey brightened and grabbed her hand. The Jonas brothers were performing tonight and Miley didn't know since she forgot everything since the break-up.

"Why are we at the dome?" Miley asked Kelsey and saw Lilly waving from the building and Miley got out and walked over.

"What are you two up to?" Miley asked and Lilly and Kelsey looked at each other

"What?" Lilly asked

"We just wanted you to live a little" Kelsey said and Miley gave her a look

"It's true" Kelsey said trying to avoid it as Lilly tried to slip away knowing she couldn't resist the look.

"Okay fine" Miley said giving in and they pulled her inside and they went through screaming girls

"Why are we at a concert?" Miley asked the two as they got all the way to the front

"You'll see" Lilly said and Miley watched as three familiar boys ran out on stage

"No, you guys did this on purpose, I can't believe you guys would do this" Miley said turning and pushing through the girls which was hard and she kept getting pushed. She was half way through when she heard his voice.

"Okay before we stopped I want to know if a girl named Miley's here?" Joe asked as everyone shushed each other and stopped looking around.

"Joe she's here but trying to walk off" Lilly said to him as he bent over when he saw the two

"Miley?" Joe asked looking around as all the girls stopped moving and Miley ducked

"Miley? Joe Jonas is calling for you" her old friend Oliver said and Miley looked up

"I know" Miley said standing up and pushing again

"She's over here!" Oliver yelled and the spotlight shoned on Miley and she froze and turned as Joe looked over

"Miley please listen, I know you probably hate me right now but please I have a song for you" Joe said and Miley looked down as the light was still on her and she nodded as the boys beat came on and Nick and Joe's voices came through. **(I'll just write the ending so I won't have to write the whole song)**

_I can't stop the rain from falling, _

_I can't stop my heart from calling you, it's calling you (ohhh)_

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that its better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true (will come true)_

_I will not dissappoint you, I will be right there for you,_

_Till the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

"Miley please, no more jokes" Joe stated and Miley had tears in her eyes as the girls looked at her and Joe tried to grin but was use-less. Miley quickly ran out the building and sat down crying. She stopped as she heard talking.

"You said it would work" Joe told Kelsey

"Well I didn't think she would run out" Kelsey said

"Guys?" Kevin said as he noticed Miley standing there

"Guys maybe it was just the attention" Lilly said

"Guys!" Kevin said again

"Or maybe she just doesn't want you anymore" Nick said and everyone slapped him on the back of the head

"But guys I love her, I can't picture my life without her. I never told her because I was afraid of losing her and hurting her." Joe said sadly

"And you think the jokes were helping?" Lilly asked sarcastically

"No, I just wished she knew I loved her" Joe said looking down

"GUYS!" Kevin yelled

"WHAT!" They all yelled except Joe who was upset

"Now I know" Miley said finally speaking up as everyone turned

"But you should have told me because, I love you too and always will" Miley said smiling a little and Joe ran over and kissed her

"Gosh I missed that" He said and Miley giggled nodding

"Me too" she whispered

"I sure didn't" Nick said and Lilly slapped him and walked away

"Lilly, are you mad at me?" Nick said walking off after her

**

* * *

**

So, what'd you think? LOL I hope you liked it because I did. I'll update _Sweet Revenge_ then _A Bet _and from there I'm going to see which choice you guys picked for _Who's That Girl? _If you haven't voted but read my story please vote now on my profile because it's really important. Now that I said that REVIEW!

**please :)**


End file.
